1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security information inputting/outputting method and an electronic device adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have recently been developed in the form of mobile devices, such as smart phones, etc., and are equipped with a variety of applications to provide corresponding services. If an application is executed in an electronic device, it may require a relatively high level of security. A user's biometric information is becoming an approach for securing electronic devices. Examples of biometric information are fingerprint, voice, face, iris, the lines of the palm, vein patterns, etc.
Conventional security information processing systems have read a user's security information not in secure world but in normal world. Therefore, they have been disadvantageous because raw data of a user's security information may be stolen and disclosed by someone with malicious intent before the raw data is encrypted in a security information processing module.